


Big Blond Guy, Keep a Look Out

by satoh



Series: Heart and Soul [1]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoh/pseuds/satoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on comics. Basically, what if Thor didn't take Serrure back to Asgard and let him live a "normal" life on Midgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blond Guy, Keep a Look Out

**Author's Note:**

> norsekink prompt fill. I started it, but then wished I didn't go anonymous because now I can't edit. So I'm going to continue here.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Here we go, here we go, here we go. Ladies, ladies.  
_

 

_  
All you lovely ladies, here we go.  
_

 

_  
Sharp eyes and sharp minds, one and all—  
_

 

_  
It’s an old game, I know, but one of the best.”_

 

  
A man watches from afar. A small crowd of women gathers around the table. A little boy in the hood, his sly hands over the deck of cards, shuffling, rearranging, confusing. A trickster, deceiver who facilitated the initial attack on Asgard, crippling its defenses, leading to its eventual ruin. But when time came, saved the world from the unleashed power of the void, only to be destroyed in the process.

 

  
_“I hope you all want to play with me.”_

 

  
His eyes shift, observing not the little boy’s hands, but his face. Young, playful, yet most of all, innocent. Yes, a mischief maker, but the same trickster?

 

  
_“No sleeves.  
_

 

_  
Hands open.  
_

 

_  
full heart.”_

 

  
Alone.

 

  
The man has watched for a short time but knows the boy had no caretaker. Since the man had found him, the boy had been roaming the streets of Paris. He had picked up money here and there, from odd jobs and most recently dealing cards, gaming with the street dwellers. Enough for food. Shelter had been provided by a little old lady near the tower of Eiffel. She does not collect much rent. It is merely one step from a shack.

 

  
He had been thinking how to bring the boy back to his rightful realm. He did not want to scare the boy. The boy was not supposed to live as a swindler, a thief, but of royalty. Of course, the boy held no memories of that, it seems. Those memories are key to the magic he once possessed. They are but locked away.

 

  
_“There are no tricks here, is what I’m saying, ladies.  
_

 

_  
Keep your eyes on the big blond fella.”_

 

  
But, millennia upon millennia have passed; the man has gained his wisdom. He knows that the Aesir will still look down upon the boy, regardless of his new form. For when they see the boy, they see the past, the same chaos creator, destroyer of worlds, a traitor. The boy would be killed the moment the man laid eyes elsewhere.

 

  
A bad end to a bad soul. And surely the Aesir are better off for his absence. That someone so wicked was let loose for so long…and yet that wasn’t always the way.

 

  
He made the man laugh like no one else alive. His charm, his cleverness. They hunted together as boys. He was never happier. He misses his brother…

 

  
_“Everybody needs somebody to love, right?  
_

 

_  
Surely you lovely ladies all know…know… uh, you know what I mean.  
_

 

_  
Sorry to play into stereotypes, but –ah—where was I? Stereotypes. Right, yeah. Okay, I –“_

 

  
If the man left the boy on Midgard, the boy could live a normal life, without the scrutiny of the past hanging behind his head. The man could help him off the streets; surely his friend Anthony could lend a hand. Get the boy the school, go home to a comfortable bed, grow up successfully.

 

  
Without the memories, the boy could lead a normal life given the right environment.

 

 

And the man would keep watch from afar, but resolute in his decision to turn the boy’s life around. There is hope, there is always hope.

 

  
_“Big Blond guy, keep a look out.”_

 

 

 


End file.
